


Victorious

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek use your words, Dwarves, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hale Family Feels, Here we go, M/M, Minor Isaac feels, Sheriff having none of that, Stilinski Family Feels, diner, minor miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: Stiles was a strong, independent ass 20 year old, who dont need no Alpha in his life.AU with all the dwarves, sass and stealth dating in it.





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII!!!! I absolutely enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading it :)
> 
> Title of fic is from the Panic! at the Disco song, "Victorious".

Stiles was sitting at his desk, chewing on some gum while researching dwarves. 

It was a warm sunny day, the perfect Saturday to hang out with Scott, play WoW, and eat pizza rolls. 

He’s been home for the summer vacation approximately two weeks now, and in between making sure the house didn’t have any junk food in it, and spring (summer?) cleaning, Stiles and Scott had not seen much of each other.  
The last time Stiles had seen any of his friends, in fact, had been a few days ago, when the pack had gotten together for a puppy bonding session. They'd all gone to Lydia’s house, and got drunk off her mom's expensive wine. The wolves had spiked their drinks with wolfsbane that Jackson brought. The night ended with everyone swimming naked in Lydia’s pool, and Stiles feeling like he needed to bleach his eyeballs.

Other than that trauma, this summer was suppose to be awesome.

Instead, a horde of dwarves have invaded Beacon Hills three days ago, causing mayhem. Luckily, they weren’t busy killing anyone or causing terror; they just seemed to be playful and cheeky. So far, they’ve turned all the cars in Beacon Hills pink, and pulled various pranks on unsuspecting humans. 

Stiles found this hilarious, but both his dad and Derek wanted them out of their town, before humans found out what was going on (the Sheriff has been blaming all the incidents on a group of bored high school kids), and all hell broke loose. Well, more hell, to be precise. The past few years have not exactly been a walk in the park for them.

Stiles was idly contemplating whether he should go get a drink from the kitchen, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Having become familiar with this by now, Stiles barely startled, and merely opened up a new tab on his computer, searching for ‘ancient myths on dwarves’.

“Hey, big guy. What’s up?” Stiles said casually, not bothering to turn around. He was getting his research game on, and didn’t want to lose concentration now.

Stiles heard Derek sigh, and grinned to himself. He knew how Derek still didn’t like talking more than he had to.

The two of them have come quite a long way since Stiles had been 16 years old, and thought that Derek was a serial killer. Well, he still looked like one, with those eyebrows and sullen face, but now Derek was his friend.  
After years of mutual live saving, making sure Scott had all the support his True Alphaness needed, and kicking ass in awesome battles against the forces of evil, there was no way Stiles and Derek could not have bonded.  
Stiles had also discovered that Derek was a huge comic book fan, and that he had large Batman and Marvel comic book collections, so they often traded. Derek toned down his serial killer face towards Stiles after he had introduced Derek to Netflix.  
When they argued now, Derek growled instead of throwing Stiles around, and Stiles would threaten to burn all his comic books. But on a whole, they were totally cool.

When Derek did not get a response after a long few seconds, Stiles finally turned around.

His stomach lurched when he saw that Derek was wearing the Hulk t-shirt Stiles had gotten him for his birthday a few months ago. The shirt’s green material complimented Derek’s eyes and- nope, you are NOT going there, Stiles! He’s been dealing with this pesty crush for years now, and the Hulk would not break him.

Stiles was a strong, independent ass 20 years old man, who don’t need no Alpha in his life. Even though he wanted to lick that Alpha’s abs, and rub his face all that Alpha’s crotch, and feel that Alpha’s bristled cheeks rub his thighs raw, and- NOPE.

Stiles took a quick breathe. The last thing he needed was Derek smelling his arousal

Smiling casually, Stiles casually leaned back against his desk.

“Soooo” Derek looked alarmed at this change of attitude. “What’s going on? Has the dwarves struck again?” Derek expression turned constipated, but he shook his head once. 

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This could go on forever.

“Did you want me to do something for you?” Stiles asked, resisting the urge to talk slowly, as if Derek was a 6 year old. He would lose a hand if he tried.

Derek sighed again, and straightened up his posture from where he was standing by the window. 

“I need you to come with me tonight.” Derek grumbled, avoiding Stiles’ gaze. Stiles blinked once.

“Uhm, okay. Where are we going?” Stiles replied, and Derek sighed, as if Stiles was being difficult. Which, rude.

“Meryl’s diner” Derek gritted out. Stiles’ eyebrow rose up. He didn’t know why they’d have a stakeout at a diner. For dwarves. Maybe Derek thought the dwarves would target the diner next, since Meryl did make the best curly fries in town, and was filled almost every evening. 

“Okay, cool. But you’re paying” Stiles replied and was surprised when Derek’s cheek turned pink, and Stiles could see the tips of Dereks’ ears turn red. 

“Be there at 6pm” Derek ordered, and after giving Stiles a long look, he jumped out of the window.

Stiles stared at the spot Derek had stood a few seconds ago, before blinking.

“Alrighty then, I’ll see you there. Enjoy the rest of your day” Stiles said to the empty room, just as his dad opened the door. Without saying a word, his dad just shook his head with an “I don’t even want to know” look and closed the door, leaving Stiles alone again.

Ugh.

 

~`~`~`~`~

Stiles parked in front of Meryl’s diner at 5:51pm, and got out of his Jeep. He hadn’t bothered changing into other clothes, since his Princess Leia shirt and the plaid over it would be more than sufficient for a stake out at a diner.

Stiles walked in, and breathed in the familiar smell of pancakes and coffee.

Meryl’s diner has been around long before Stiles was born, and Stiles’ dad told him that this had been where he met his mother. There’d been a time when, just after his mother had passed away, Stiles and his dad couldn’t bear to even look at the diner, let alone eat there.

Their first time back at the diner was when Stiles had been 10 years old. Meryl, a kind woman who had immigrated from Scotland over 30 years ago, and who’d given Stiles’ mom her first job, cried when they had walked in, hugging them both tightly before whipping up the best breakfast Stiles had ever eaten.

Now, Stiles walked in and quickly greeted Meryl, who was working behind the counter, and after a quick look around, found Derek sitting in a corner booth, looking a lurker that was lurking.

Stiles could feel his face fonding, and scolded himself internally as he walked over to Derek. 

“Hey” Stiles greeted, sitting down across from Derek. Derek nodded back at him, and it only then that Stiles noticed Derek had changed out of his Hulk shirt into a- wait, was that a new sweater? It was just a simple black, cashmere (yeah, Stiles knew what cashmere was) sweater, but Stiles has never seen Derek wear anything remotely this... decent. And wow, he looked good.

“Nice sweater, dude” Stiles said appreciatively, and Derek’s face shuttered down briefly, before that blush (wow) appeared again.

“Dont call me dude” Derek grumbled before hiding his face behind the menu. Stiles grinned, and picked up his own menu, even though he knew what he was ordering.

Stiles’ favorite meal at the diner was their awesome pancakes with extra butter on, and a side portion of bacon, and he usually had that with a chocolate milkshake.

Stiles was soon bored looking at the familiar menu and glanced around the diner. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary going on, so why had Derek chosen it as their stake out place?

“So, do you know when the dwarves are gonna show up?” Stiles asked, and Derek faced appeared behind the menu again. He looked confused, then a strange expression crossed his face for a second before it shut down.

“Let’s order” he replied shortly, and Stiles shrugged.

“Do you know what you wanna order?” Derek shrugged this time. “You should try their beef chilli. Meryl makes this delicious traditional Scottish bread, bannock, that she serves with it. You will die”.

Derek stared at Stiles for a minute, and then nodded slowly. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

A waitress came up their table a minute later, and Stiles ordered for both of them, getting a beer for Derek since he wasn’t about to open his mouth anytime soon. The waitress wrote down their orders, and gave a cheery “I’ll be back with your drinks soon” before leaving.

Stiles turned back to Derek, who was busy staring at Stiles already, that strange look on his face again.

“Hey, are you okay? Were you shot with wolfsbane again?” That had been a long day. All Stiles could say was that there had been a pigeon, a group of hunters, a magical bullet, and a bowl of jello involved.

“I’m fine, Stiles” Derek said after a while, and then looked around the diner, his eyes scanning everywhere. “This place is… nice”

“Wait, you’ve never been here?” Stiles asked, and when Derek gave him a pained look, he backtracked quickly. 

“I mean, yeah it is nice. My mom and dad used to bring me here all the time when I was younger. I used to annoy the patrons because I couldn’t sit still, but Meryl always had a soft spot for my mom, so she put up with me.”  
Stiles smiled, a little heart sore at the memories.

“Yeah. It still… hurts when I remember all the camping trips my family used to… have” Derek said, and then awkwardly looked down. Stiles felt a jolt of surprise. This was the first time in forever that Derek willingly talked about his family. 

Stiles felt strangely touched, and without thinking, he laid his hand over Derek’s balled fist resting on the table. Derek’s head snapped up, his eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away, so Stiles took that as sign of him not dying anytime soon.

“I know what you mean. I couldn’t come here for two years after my mom died. It had been too painful.” Stiles murmured, his eyes steady on Derek, wanting to convey how important this moment was for him.

Derek’s expression softened slightly, and he gave a cautious smile, squeezing Stiles’ hand briefly, before pulling his hand away.  
Stiles pretended like he didn’t miss the contact.

They were interrupted by the waitress who set their drinks down, and after a bright smile, left again.

Stiles took a much needed gulp of milkshake, and tried to get back on track.

“So the research I did on the dwarves hasn’t given me much so far. All I know is that they’re harmless and that they tend to come to places where there’s a lot of magic, which Beacon Hills has, of course” Stiles jabbered, keeping his eyes on his milkshake. He looked up briefly, and ignored the way Derek's eyes seem to shutter off again. They were here on business, nothing else.  
“Have you found a way to get them to leave yet?”

 

Derek shook his head, and drank from his beer glass. Stiles dropped his gaze again. 

Stiles was about to strategize over how their appearance could give them a clue on their natural habitats (they were all about 3’5’’, with bodies shaped like humans, short maroon fur covering their bodies, and they all wore what seemed to be animal skin. Not exactly conspicuous, but the dwarves were good at hiding. No one knew, exactly, where they were living in Beacon Hills, which frustrated the pack), when Derek spoke.

“I spoke to Chris yesterday, and he said that the bestiary has very little on dwarves, since they were almost impossible to catch. But he did say that they do get bored soon, and will leave when they’re done with their fun” Derek said ‘fun’ like a toddler would say ‘brussel sprouts’. 

Stiles was about to ask if Derek and Chris had gone on a bromantic night out, when he stopped.

“Wait, so if you know that the dwarves are going to leave eventually, why are we…” and suddenly it dawned on Stiles.

Derek being weird when he asked Stiles to join him at the diner.

Derek wearing a brand-new sweater.  
Derek actually being in public voluntarily.  
Derek never confirming that this was stake out.

Oh. My. God.

Stiles gaped at Derek, who was staring back at him with a look of almost defiance. 

After Stiles’ brain started functioning again, a huge smile spread over his face. Derek’s whole body seemed to sag with relief, and he gave a small smile.

“You just wanted a date with all of this, huh?” Stiles drawls, his hand sweeping over his face. Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles could totally see him fonding.

“Don’t make me regret this” Derek grumbled, but Stiles just continued looking at him smugly.

“Oh, please. You couldn’t even if you tried.” Stiles giggled when Derek flicked his napkin at his head, and Derek's face seemed up visibly open, looking so much younger that Stiles’ heart felt like it could explode.

Derek liked Stiles. Stiles. How had that happened?

“This is our first date. Dude, I cant believe you thought you could stealth date me.” Stiles said, and Derek seemed to be refraining from giving a long-suffering sigh.

Stiles happily took another sip of chocolate milkshake, and feeling more confident, took Derek’s hand again.

The huge smile Derek gave Stiles in return made him nearly made him choke on the milkshake, but he recovered and his stomach gave a happy flip when Derek rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ hand.

The food eventually arrived, and they ate in silence. Well, Derek ate in silence while Stiles told a long tale on how Scott had nearly ended up on the 6pm news when they were 12 years old, and they had investigated the woods for fairies (another long story).

They finished their meals, and after Derek paid, drove back to Derek’s loft in their separate cars.

When they entered the loft, Isaac was sprawled on the couch, watching Cake Boss. As soon as he saw Stiles and Derek, and that they were holding hands, he jumped up, and gave a whoop.

Derek glowered at him, but Isaac merely grinned and grabbed his phone and jacket from the couch.

“I’ll stay at Scott’s for the night. Enjoy” Isaac leered, and after a quick hug to Stiles (with the way his father had treated him, the pack always made sure Isaac got extra cuddles and warmth), he left.

As soon as Isaac left, Stiles turned to Derek. "So" "So" And Stiles promptly jumped into Derek’s arms, kissing him. Thanks to his werewolf strength and reflexes, Derek caught Stiles comfortably, and kissed him back, his content grumble vibrating through Stiles.

Stiles was backed up against the door, and gave a gasp of surprise when Derek lifted him up, before wrapping his legs around Derek’s yummy waist.

Derek took advantage of Stiles' open mouth, and slid his tongue inside. 

Stiles moaned softly, his hips bucking when Derek nibbled his bottom lip. 

They started rubbing against each other, and when Derek broke the kiss, his lips moved along Stiles’ jaw before latching onto his pulse point, sucking on it.

“Gonna mark me up?” Stiles gasped, his breath fanning against Derek’s hair. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he rested them on Derek’s wide shoulders, biting his lip as Derek licked over the hickey he was making. “Gonna show the world that I belong to the alpha?”

"You talk too much" Derek growled as he lifted his head. Stiles barely glimpsed his red eyes for a second before they were kissing again. This kiss was more teeth and tongue than lips, and it was absolutely perfect. His erection was pressing against his jeans, and the friction the from the dry humping was spine tingling.

“Mine. You’re my Alpha” Stiles murmured against Derek’s lips, and Derek breathed back a “yeah”, before hauling Stiles away from the door, and walking them towards his bed.

`~`~`~`~`~  
“So” Stiles started, and lightly slapped his hand against Derek’s chest when Derek gave a groan. “How long have you wanted to tap this?”

Derek gave him a long-suffering look, and hauled Stiles so that he would lay on top of him. Their naked bodies rubbed against each other, and Stiles smirked as he felt Derek’s erection stirring again.

“Don’t distract me just so that you wont have to answer the question” Stiles quipped, kissing Derek briefly. His ass would be sore tomorrow, but it was totally worth it when he remembered how Derek had fucked him hard, growling his name as he came deep inside Stiles.

“Fine” Derek sighed. “Since the day you held me up in the pool for two hours”.

Stiles laughed, incredulous.

“Really? That turned you on and made you think ‘Damn, I want a piece of Stiles’?” 

Stiles yelped when Derek lightly slapped his ass cheek. Yeah, Stiles deserved that.

“Well, if you want to know, I started liking you when you actually became a real Alpha for your betas, and stopped being douche” Stiles said simply, but suddenly feeling shy. He had always been in lust with Derek, but the growth he saw in Derek made him truly fall for him, and his feelings had only grown since then.  
Derek smiled, and leaned up to kiss Stiles. The kiss turned heated, and Derek grabbed a handful of Stiles’ ass, kneading the cheeks.

Stiles groaned, and grabbed the lube from the table without breaking the kiss.

……

**Author's Note:**

> If only this had happened.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Catch me on my Tumblr: SourwolfZiam  
> And Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> xx Malikah


End file.
